


The Argument

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: During an akuma attack, Chat promise Marinette that Adrien was safe and sound, what would happen when Marinette receive a call from Nathalie asking where is he?





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marichat May Day 29: The argument](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294735) by australet789. 



> @australet789 I should get away for tumblr… this would be like the… third? time I got inspired on Tumblr and write…  
> ↑↑ that's a bit from Tumblr.... This is another Tumblr inspiration story... reblog from here: https://arisu-anonimadelima.tumblr.com/post/161272171004/australet789-marichat-may-day-29-the-argument

Morning, class, akuma, return to class (or not) and go home. That’s mostly what Marinette was writting in her journal in the past week, it had been an akuma every day, almost everyone in their school now, had been a victim. It’s almost funny how all her excuses, are so obvious a lie, but seems like none of the teachers care anymore on finding out the true, just grateful that their students were safe and sound during the attacks.   
  
Any moment now, and there is going to be an attack, that’s what were everyone in their class were waiting, rather to pay attention to the lesson. Just as cue, a strong sound and movement break the lesson, again someone from another class, has been akumatized, time for miss Bustier to escort her students out the school.  
  
“time to sneak out again, Tikki“-whispers Marinette in her seat  
“time to sneak out, Plagg“- whispers Adrien in his seat  
  
Both heroes managed to sneak out and run to the toiles to transform while miss Bustier was focusing in not allowing anyone from the class to be seeming by the akuma in their way out, except of course for Alya, who as always was running to the action to record. Miss Bustier, just wish that Alya wasn’t like that, but that would be trying to stop her for being her.  
  
Just as soon as the battle ended, it was also the end of the school day, so all students went home as soon they pick out their stuff, if they did forget something in their classroom. Once again, Marinette and Adrien were exhausted, working in their homework, having their dinner and preparing for sleep, when the unexpected happened. Once again in the day, another akuma was on the loose.  
  
This akuma was what normally the heroes would consider a piece of cake if wasn’t for the fact that they were pretty much exhausted. It took them a lot of the night time, leaving they with just enough time for a nice nap just before class.  
  
In the next day in the morning Marinette and Adrien were asking the same to their respectives kwamis, an answer that not even they know, because nobody knows who Hawk Moth was nor even if it was possible to active more than one akuma at the same time, because it seems like actually those two akumas were activated at the same time, but not reported until it was too late.     
  
It was the end of the morning class, time for the lunch break, when once again another student from the school, this time one who had been silenced in the library was destroying everything in their way. Marinette was so tired, that for once was getting out of the room in a very slow way; although she wasn’t the only one.  
  
Marinette seems to wake up in once as soon as she was failing, she didn’t notice but the akuma had destroyed part of the stairs and the hallway that connect the library and the classrooms, specially their class. Adrien managed to hide and transform, as soon the chaos started, or well as soon as he noticed that the floor was being destroyed and that made him to get out of the classroom faster than before, he was helping a few students, when he noticed her and catched her.    
  
“there you, princess“-said Chat and leave her on the floor in a safe zone  
“wow, thanks, Chat, that was a closed one, I didn’t notice… with all the chaos… wait…“-Marinette said and start looking around to see and notice that the rest of her classmates were safe and sound, except Adrien, of course she had to notice him missing, he is the love of her live after all, so she must-”I see all my classmates, there…“-she points-”but I don’t see him…“  
“him?“  
“oh, yeah… Adrien Agreste… you know Chat… as a class president…. I should know in this cases if all students are safe…“  
“oh… yeah… I saved him… he was one of the first ones that I personally rescue, purrmise“-with that he give her a huge glad smile-” _although, it’s the first time that I heard that… but it’s nice to know…_ ”-he thought.  
she rolled her eyes to the pun-“alright, Chat… that’s great to know…. don’t have a akuma to stop?”  
“oh, right… see you purrncess”-with that he went to fight  
“arrgg… that cat and his puns… Tikki, spots on”-and like that she transformed and went to fight as well.  
  
And once again, Paris was one more time saved from the akuma, the school back to normal, and the lunch break had ended; that means that Marinette was going to going back to class without lunch. Adrien decided to stay as Chat, he didn’t want to return to class, also he was more than exhausted, he had just recharged Plagg after being forced to use his cataclysm in the middle of the fight, so he didn’t think that would be a lot of problem.  
  
When the students return after the attack, it was not only the end of the lunch break, but mostly the end of their school day. Adrien didn’t have check his time as he thought he had, he had just decided to hide in the roof of his friend, or at least he hope she consider him as friend, at least as his alter ego Chat.   
  
Once the school was officially over, Marinette went to her room, but wasn’t really relax, she was worry, her so beloved Adrien didn’t return to class, so obviously something had happened. Her suspicions were confirmed when the assistant of not other than her idol had called to everyone of her classmates asking if any of them had seem Adrien, because he never arrived home.  
  
Once, of course the whole class had confirmed that nobody had seem him after the attack a small wave of panic had started but as fast as it started it had ended when Miss Bustier, had made sure that there should not be any harm in any student and he should be fine, just probably resting. It was point out that Adrien was seeming terrible exhausted in the morning so, probably he would be ending giving a good reason as why he haven’t contact his own father or at least his assistant.       
  
Once the class dismissed and Marinette went home she went to her room, planning in transforming and go looking for him. That’s how and when she noticed the cat theme superhero resting hiding for the view from below in her balcony.  
  
Without any kind of signal, she went out hitting her trapdoor strongly, making enough noise to wake him up and making him stand out in once. She got closed to him and point him.  
  


> “YOU!”-she managed to point him strongly in his chest  
> “what did I…”  
> “You told me you saved Adrien during last attack! But I just got a call from his father’s assistant asking me where he is! Did you actually save him? Did you actually see him at all? Where is he?”-she scream/cry to him  
> “I…“  
> “WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!“-she scream, but also now, crying for real, she couldn’t, want not to believe that her partner in crime had just lie to her. She didn’t want to actually cry, but it was too much, not only Adrien had disappeared, but her crime fighter partner had lied to her. 

He never thought that he would ever see her like that…-“…sorry…“-was the only thing that he manage to said  
“Why…?“-she said after she manage to calm herself a bit  
“I….“-he didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t say that Adrien was more than fine, that never expect that Nathalie would be calling her or anyone from his class asking about him or could he?, he trust Marinette, but… would be right? he really didn’t know what to say-”I don’t know what to say…. “  
“why….“-she ask him again, although this time in a very soft voice that probably if it wasn’t because of his miraculous he wouldn’t be able to hear it, and that broke his heart, it had been a while now that he was developing some special feelings for her and he wasn’t sure about those, just one thing was for sure, he really hate seeing her so broken.  
Chat took a very deep breath, he was going to do it and pray that she didn’t take it wrong and trust that she won’t say anything, and accept his apologies afterward-”Adrien is really fine, it’s more I don’t know why Nathalie would call you, or anyone from the class in that matter…“-he got close to her and sighed one more time-”I’m really sorry for making you worry, Mari… but I- I-… I didn’t want to return, I’m exhausted, and I thought, I could use some time and rest before going home…. I didn’t see Adrien in all…“-that made Marinette return her gaze to him, she had avoid his since she asked again why-”and that’s because… because… I’m Adrien…”  
“A-Adrien…?”  
“yes, Mari… Plagg,”-he took another deep breathe-”claws in”-and just like that, Adrien Agreste was standing there in her balcony.   
“…“-Marinette, couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeming… she was speechless…  
“Mari?“-He was starting to worry after seeing her face with so big widen eyes that he never thought it was even possible-”are you alright?… I didn’t shock you, right?“-he put a hand on her shoulder  
“wagh… “-that made her surprise jump a bit  
“oh, sorry Marinette, I really really didn’t mean to scare you, please don’t say anyone, nobody should know….not even Ladybug knows…. oh crap… I’m dead….“  
“what?“  
“don’t worry… I’ll talk with her, she would understand, and I trust you… you won’t say, right?“  
“ohhhh…. no, no, no…. Ch-Adrien… I-I just… don’t…. you know what… now that I know…. a lot of things made more sense…“  
“wait, what?“  
“yeah…. and arggg… Alya was right…. I don’t believe it“  
“what????“  
“oh yeah…. but don’t worry, she doesn’t know, won’t know, promise…“  
he blinks a few times, he never saw her so calm and coherent with him as Adrien, but as a Chat…. “okay… but did she suspect?“  
“ohh well…. once she thought about it… she even photoshot a photo of you from a magazine or something with… well you“  
“you mean… an Adrien photo into a Chat photo as a theory, right?“  
“yeah…“  
“ohh, okay… can I ask you something?“  
“mmm…. of course I won’t say a word…“  
“oh, I know…“  
“oh… what it is?“  
“well…. you seems taking it more better that I thought…“  
“oh! well… actually….“  
“… yeah?“  
she took a deep breath-”tikki spots on”  
“….aaaaahhhhh”  
“Chaton? are you alright? Tikki, spots off…“  
“…. you…? all the time?“  
“yeah…. are you disappointed?“  
“what?? no, no, it just…. took me for surprise… it’s you!!!!“-he run, grab her from the waist, carried her up in the air and twist her-”I can’t believe it, my princess, m’lady, My Marinette is just one and only person…“  
“Adrien… put me down…“  
“oh sorry, Purrcess“-he put her down  
“arggg… really mon chaton? now I’ll have to support your silly puns as civilians as well“  
“ah, but bugaboo… I know you love them“-he smiles   
“oh shut up…“  
“well, I should be going, before my father start calling the police or something….“  
“oh right…“-she give him a small punch in his shoulder-”what are you going to say?“  
“mmmm… I’m not sure, any plan m’lady?“  
she sighs- “what I’m going to do with you minou… how about… wait… were you just here sleeping??“  
“hehe… guilty….“  
“you are incredible…. well… then say that… after Chat save you and leave you close to the park… yeah the park… you find a nice shadow under a tree…“  
“ohhhh yeah… that should work… still possible that I get grounded for not calling as soon as I woke up…“  
“silly kitty…. you could just call now, and say that you just woke up“  
“ohhh… right… smart as always, my lady“-he grab her hand and kissed it-“well, see you, Plagg claws out“-with it, he jumps in direction of his house.  
  
“That silly kitty, forgot to call his father… again…“-she said once he was far away  
“Are you sure you are alright?“-Tikki asked  
“yeah, Tikki… it took me… by surprise, I suppose….never thought it was going to be in this way, you know?“  
“I know…but, were you really willing to tell him?“  
“…actually, yes, Tikki…. I was just waiting for the right time… that silly kitty… had his way, doesn’t he?“-she has a small blush  
“yeah, he does“-Tikki give her a knowing smile, knowing that everything will be more than alright, for now on  
  
The End? :D :D


End file.
